Demonic Diaries
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Alice Yamichi descends down the family of demons who carries the blood of immortality. One day a group of hunters captures half of her relatives and others except Leonard and Crystal, Alice's brother and sister. Who were these raided and kidnapper hunters taking the demons who been innocent.
1. Chapter 1: Water Fun

Chapter one Water Fun

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the grand opening of the water park and i happen to go there with my older brother and sister. It has been a long time without mom and dad since that horrible day. I try so hard to forget it but it stills lurks deep inside my head. Will i ever find my answer to figure the missing puzzle piece to unlock the secrets what gone wrong._

"Ready to go Alice." Leonard shouted downstairs.

"In a minute Leo! Im trying to fix my bang here!" I yell back brushing black and red hair down. Alice has unnatural hair color consist of red and black, yellow eyes, and a perfect tan skin tone. You can say that us demons have mutated genes and DNA which is more complicated for a human to study it.

Rushing downstairs where Leo and Crystal who arms were cross glaring at the double tone haired girl.

"Took you so long. We could be gone by now, two minutes to be exactly." Crystal scolded and Alice stuck her tounge out at her. She had yellow eyes, same skin tone as mine and her hair was split into black and white. A bit different from Alice's hair.

"Why are you so obsessive of arriving at school so early big sis. We always be on time when it comes to academics." I said slipping on my shoes.

"Because." She answer then stop with nothing else to say.

Alice rose a brow smirking both hand on her hips."Uh huh. Got nothing else to say ain't cha." My sister blush in embrassment.

"Shut up!" Crystal retorted. "I had something to say but i forgot what it was."

"Right." I said knowing that she was lying through her teeths.

"Come on you two. The more bickering the less time we show up at the academy." Leonard mention litery drgging Alice and Crystal out the door locking behind him. He has black hair, grey eyes and same skin tone as his sisters.

"Fine" The sisters said in sync.

Me, Crystal and Leonard attends the same school, Hawford Academy, where intelligent students goes five days a week. Somehow I got there because of good grades in all classes and what makes it better that nobody knows that demons tresspassing in a public school.

Throughout the years of hardship there were survivors from the raid and some from different clans to come together and formed a facility to homeless demons who lost their families. Mostly the Yamichi's because of their pure bloodline of immortality. Devastated by emptyness fills Alice's mind and emotions of that horrible night.

Us being the main attraction to humans who wishes both them and demons live in harmony but hunters suddenly showed up taking the lives of our kind, just for them to get their hands on immortality by countless. Several hunter groups scatters across the globe to eliminate the imhumans away.

"See you later Alice." Crystal and Leonard say waving back to her.

"See you later too." I also wave back then went to my homeroom class, History. Sitting in my assign desk i took out my sketch book turning to a page with butterflies and flowers. Drawing details on Greg came by my personal space.

"Morning Alice." Greg greeted with a cheesy grin mark on his face.

"What do you want Greg." Alice said aggrivated." And it better be good what you are telling me."

"Woah calm down sweet cheeks. I came here to let you know if you wanted to go at the new water park today." He flashed a couple of light blue tickets in the girl's face then retracted them back in his pocket.

Sighing in annoyance i slam my sketch book close." Sorry, no can do Greg. Im too busy this afternoon with school so i reject your offer." I glare at him and he jumped." Besides i have to wait for my brother and sister till their duties are done."

The bell rings for class to begin and everybody took their seats as Mrs. Campbell our history teacher came in ready to start the day.

Once class was over going to chemistry i had the feeling that someone was watching me. Shaking the thought of that i sat next to my boy partner of this class. Jacob Fierson, the popluar guy in our class year. He had spikey blue hair, brown eyes, pale skin undamage with no forever scars on body and very muscular.

"Hey Alice. Ready for this class to be done." He said as his brown eyes glistening at me.

"Yeah i suppose. Chemistry isn't my favorite subject." I repiled boredly.

Jacob is also smart too. Straight A student in the eleventh grade of Hawford Academy. Girls admire him excluding the demonic Alice who really don't want to hang around humans.

"Squeeze two drops of the green stuff in Alice while i got find some more ormari to finish this group work." Jacob mention walking off.

"Ok professor Jacob. I'll do that." I said dropping two in the beaker flask think. "Humans, you'll never understand them." I noted stiring the liquid.

"Im back with the ormari." He chimed pouring a small amount of liquid changing the green to purple puffing a few clouds of smoke. "There, mission acomplish."

"Good. Now i can have a perfect opportunity to take a nap." I yawn burying my head in arms.

"We only have twenty minutes left until class is over." Jacob said glancing at his watch.

"Yup." I muffled removing my goggles off my head soon falling asleep.

School ended which everybody left because of the new water park that open today, Friday. The Yamichi sibblings walk home together to change into their water suits.

"How do i look guys." Crystal ask doing poses. She wore a blue and white stripe top including blue shorts and sandals.

"Pretty stylish." Alice complemented truthfully.

Alice wore a one piece black frilly swimsuit, sandals, sun hat and shades while Leonard wore a red swimpants with flame designs.

"Meh." Leonard said uninterested." Im not in to commenting fashion like you girls."

A tick mark shows on Crystal's head."If you don't got nothinf to say good then keep your mouth close!"

Leonard smirks evilly." Whatever sis." He waved off when steam puffs out of the fuming Crystal.

The three demons exited the house once more but this time into a silver Nissan. Young Alice can't drive yet she can but no.

"Onward! To Sunshine water park!" I yelled excited fist puching the air.

My brother smoothly backs out the drive way and drove away from the house. During the whole ride we talk about school and students try to get close to us but find a way to ditch them. Pretty funny how us three comes up with an excuse.

A twenty minute ride to reach Sunshine in addition to find a cool water slides. Soon as we got there it was pack like sardines.

"So should we split up or stay together." I question my thought out loud.

" I say we split. Staying together will be a downer." Said my older sister.

"Yeah. But to be careful of hunters lurking around the park i decided to give all communicator devices if your in trouble." Leo said handing them a bat shape watch." Press the tiny red button on the side to signal your distress and we'll be there to help."

"Wow these are bat ass watches." I said as we laughed at my reference of the watches.

"We all meet at the food court in a hour and forty minutes. Just to know that we're alive." He annouced to the girls.

"Sure thing boss." Alice runs off disapperaring into the crowd of people.

"I hope she will be alright without us keeping an i eye on her." Crystal said a bit concern fror her little sister.

"Don't worry sis. Alice is strong enough tp use some of her powers to protect herself." Leonard assured her.

"True, also us too Leo." She added in. "Come on so we can have some fun in the water." Crystal drags Leonard through the park smiling.

Kicking my feet in the cold water letting the droplets splash my heated skin." Feels so good." I continue to kick more water until a heard a familar voice call my name.

"I knew my eyes weren't fooling me." Jacob said as Alice frowns at his presence.

"Damn it. I was hoping i won't see somebody i know here but nope i did." I cusred under my breath biting my thumb.

"Well too bad for you Alice dear," He snicker as i gave him a death glare.

"Care to explain why are you next to me Jacob." I ask him sharply. "And be truthful."

Jacob smiles at me before saying." I came here because i saw you on the other side alone. So here i am keeping my friend some company. He cheerfully say and Alice eye twitched.

Removing my feet out the water standing on paved ground. "See you next week Jacob. Gotta meet up with bro and sis." About to walk off Jacob grabs my wrist halting me." What is it now." He had a weird expression which i don't know what kind.

"Nothing." He drops my hand retracting to his side. "See you next week in class Alice." Jacob leaves the two tone hair girl confuse what happen.

Turning back where he once stood i walk away saying." That was weird." I said shrugging my shoulders of no big deal.

Reaching to the food court i spot Crystal anf Leonard sitting at a table. "Im back my lovable brother and sister."

"Oh hey Alice. We were talking about important matters." Leo said to me as i sat down.

"What kind of important matters are we talking of ?" I asked him.

"Hunters. Apparently we saw some in the water park where most of them hangs out near a cafe." He explain letting me in the information.

"And they ruin my fun time with the the waterfall ride slide thing." Alice sister whined. "Had to swim underneath water to get away unseen."

"Huh, no hunters were on my side of the park." I answer as we drink our frosty ice shakes in rainbow colors.

"Anyway we must leave now not giving suspision to gaurds and hunters." The sibblings disapper from the table which no body seen or look at them.

Right now they are behind a shack bar peeping at the entrance unguarded." Almost there guys. Just a bit more further and we'll be safe back at the car." Crystal promised.

"Hope so." Alice said unsure if they might get caught by guard or hunter.

Casually strolling by random people to blend in managing to get out. Sighing in relief we sped walk back to the silver car in the parking lot.

"Let's get out of here now before anything else happen Leo." I said as he started the car speeding out the lot into the city.

Close call for the Yamichi sibblings to escape like ninjas yet demons i rather put. What will happen next in theri lives living among the humans and demon hunters who seek for immortality.

Fame. Or the life span of demons who isolate themsevles from the people that hurt them so bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Honey Dew

Chapter Two Honey Dew

Dear Diary,

I have a strange feeling that im becoming different. The problem is that the time has come for me to change or a bad case of a fever. Whatever it is, i need to know what is wrong with my body before it is too late.

"Are you feeling well Alice?" Jacob asked me. " Under your eyes is kinda grey."

"Of course i am. I never been sick in my life." I scornfully say turning my head towards the window.

"If you say so Alice. Let me know if you need to go to the nurse office." He said continuing to read his book.

"Whatever." I said tiredly.

Lying my head down on the desk which i completed the math test with flying colors. As the lunch bell rings everyone left the room and i was the last one to leave. My favorite location of the campus was on the bench outside underneath towwering trees that provided me shade.

"So this is your hang out spot for lunch." Leonard said with Crystal right next to him.

"Yup. Only way to have peace and quite from those noisy students." I bite into my ham sandwich enjoying the meaty flavor.

The three ate together with several minutes left until lunch was over. "Are you sick Alice? Cause your face is all red." Crystal said placing a hand in Alice forehead then retracted back. "Dude your burning up!"

"Don't worry sister of mine. I can hold back this...dizzyness." I woozily say.

"No way Alice." Crystal shook her head. "We got to take you back home and call our family doctor to check up on ya."

Alice was going to reject her offer but she was right. Between human and demon fevers are totally different than average. Listening to my sister i was carried on Leo's back because my legs felt numb.

Collecting this week homework and classwork by my sister we left the academy heading back home. I hate doing homework eventhough im smart not to brag.

Brother became concerned how Alice was silent for the pass five minutes as they jump building to building unseen. "Alice if you are still alive say something because im thinking your dead on my back."

"Yes i can hear you Leo. At least lower your voice so i can take a small nap." Alice grumble shutting her eyes.

"Jeez. Only wanted to know." He barked lowly.

Throughout the whole jumpy trip finally making it home without neighbors seeing them. By the time of arrival Crystal took me back to my room while Leo call our demonic doctor.

"Put these on. It'll be more comfortable than the school uniform." She say with a smile.

Unbuttoning my clothes and slipping on a short white nightgown with floppy long sleeves. "When did i worn this?" I weakly demanded.

"Stop questioning Alice and get in bed." My sister order as i groan.

Obeying her i climb into bed drawing the soft red blanket over me. " I want some ice cream." I whined.

"No ice cream sis. Ice cream is not medicine." Crystal said putting Alice school uniform in the closet. "Sleeping is medicine so sleep."

Alice huffed." Fine i'll get some sleep." She lies on her stomach to make herself comfortable.

"Is she going to be ok Dr. Sammer." Leo asked him leaning on the door frame.

"Hopefully i rather tell. Right now she's in the phase of sprouting or maturity." Sammer reassure them. "How long do the sprouting ends?" Crystal question in a concern tone.

"In about three days. Probably more than three days, not sure snice she is a rare breed in the bloodline."He tolded them. "Here are the things you're gonna need for sick Alice. Her phase is like your grandmother."

Sammer hands Leonard a bag full of medicine." Thanks Dr. Sammer." Leo thanked.

"No problem Leonard. Make sure she doesn't go outside in her condition. Hunters would love to have her to themsevles." He warned vanishing with on trace left behind.

Leonard turns towards hie sister ." Guess we can't leave except turn in the homework and classwork for school and food."

"Darn. How are we going to call the academy if we both don't come to school till next week." Crytsal stated biting her thumb nail.

"I have the perfect plan so no biggie sis." A goofy grin curls upon Loe mouth.

The double hair tone girl blinked in confusion. "I hope this perfect plan convince them not giving ourselves out." She chuckles as both of them walks out of Alice's room.

Alice eyes crack open letting the morning sunbeams down on her. She releases a big yawn rubbing her tired yellow orbs.

"I don't feel heavy and sick anymore." I said tiredly amused. "Better take a shower cause i missed that chance yesterday."

Getting up from bed i pass by my vanity mirror seeing red. Halting i reversed back to the mirror and saw the most unpleasant sight on my head. My hair wasn't red and black, it was pure red. The color of blood.

"What the hell is this!" Alice screams clutching hands full of red hair.

The door slams open of Crystal's strenght hearing my distress."What happen Alice! Are you hurt anywhere!" She said in panick.

"Uh, yeah. My natural hair color is gone forever!" I yelled dramatically to my older sister." This is so mess up."

"Relax Alice. Your going through the phases of maturity of a immortal demon on our mom side of the family." Crystal explain clearly for me to undetstand.

"How long does it last? Im beginning to miss my old hair color." I whined messing with my new hair.

"About three days but now you have two" Crystal brightly say. "As long you stay in the house nothing else will pop out of nowhere in public."

"If you say so. Im gonna take a shower now." Alice said closing the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes of cleansing I dug out a leaf green lace up corset top, short thigh lenght black pants, fish net stockings, and black platform skull flats. Next was my makeup which consist of black eyeliner that shows my eyes out, masscara, and dark red lipstick.

"Gosh i love steampunk and gothic clothing." I mention to myself.

All that dressing up i look back at the mirror notcing my eyes seem to be a brighter yellow. Ignoring the fact my body is changing like its no tomorrow.

"Hey Leo. Can we go out togehter with Crystal." I beg him that i'll be careful.

"Nope." Leo replied striaght forward not taking his eyes off a book. "If we did you'll leave from me and Crystal site." I pouted angrily.

"That is not true!" I said proving him wrong.

"So true Alice." Crystal said joining in the bickering conversation. "Wheen you were little you always go missing in fun places."

I frown forrowing my brows." Even my own sister agrees with Leo. Ganging up on me like that." I cross my arms stomping into the kitchen.

"Mood swings." Crystal said in a sing-song voice after i left the room.

Opening the fridge door madly peering inside ." Got to be something here-" She paused spoting her favorite diced fruit. "Honey dews!" She grabs the plastic container shutting the fridge. " Finally your mine to eat."

Craving for the green fruit i took a bite of the of the sweetness cube. When i first tasted honey dews they became my signature fruit of all times. Forgetting the conversation about going outside Alice went back to her room like nothing ever happen.

"You bought honey dews didn't you." Leo said to the giggling girl.

"Gulity." She said surrendering. " They were four dollars at the store."

Leo shook his head smiling." Good thing she forgot about going out today."

"Makes it easier for us not to worry one bit at all and to change out minds." Crystal hops in the couch turning on the tv to a cartoon.

**To tell the truth i never knew about honey dews exsisted after i stop in the middle of this chapter when i first saw it when my older brother bought some home. Very weird for me to come up with a chapter call honey dew and don't know what it is.**

**Until the next chapter i hope i can write longer since im super lazy anyd bored all the time during the summer break and a week off credit recovery from school. **

**Yay! No summer school for a week eventhough it is almost over. I hope i can pass geometry.**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

Chapter Three: Transformation

**Here is chapter three final posted and what took me so long was credit recovery which is now over since yesterday and I passed geometry. My camera had leaked battery acid...don't know how it did that so now I can't take pictures or record anything until further notice. Anyway don't leave no harsh comments please.**

Dear Diary,

My back hurts alot in the maturity stage and im starting to lose control of myself. It feels like i have another person controlling me somelike in a possessing yet not. So very freaky for me to hear voices and a aching back in the color of a bruise and moving around by itself. Anyway i should stop writing now.

"Be still Alice, so i can put this ointment on your back." Crystal said annoyed.

"But your hands are cold and that stuff stinks like crap." I whined lying down on my stomach while closing my nose from the nauseating smell.

"Oh stop being a pussy cat Alice. Your hands are cold too when you touch me." She retorted applying the smelly ointment on her little sister's back.

Alice groans as Crystal finishes with the funky green substance placing it in the medicine box. I had to wear fudging open back shirts and tube tops so the medicine won't stain the fabric.

" Let me or Leo know that if the back is moving rapidly ok." I nodded." Good. Me and Leo are going to the pharmacy for a ice pack. Stay here in house and don't leave unless hunters finding our place."

"Sure thing Crystal." I said as she leaves out my room. Hearing the front door close knowing they left i let out a big sigh." I wonder how bad will it hurts when my wings pops?"

Shrugging my shoulders the house phone rings downstairs. Rising up from the bed and heading down the stairs to the living room hitting the table with my foot.

Damn it! Freakin hurts!" I snatch the phone off the table answering it. "Yes this is Alice Yamichi speaking." I spoke formally trying to hide my whimpering.

"Whats up Alice." Jacob said over the phone.

"Jacob!? How did you get my house number." I exclaim demanding a answer.

"Student records." He answer layback. " I heard that you were sick so i decided to give you a call to hear if you're well enough."

Flopping down on the couch careful not stain it with the ointment. " Really Jacob. Do you always go to extreme measures."

"Only for you Alice." He said.

"What was that." I asked confuse what Jacob said.

"Nothing." Jacob quickly say snickering on the phone.

Narrowing my eyes of doubting we continue to chat about how is everyone is doing at school without me, Leonard and Crystal.

Plenty minutes of talking i put the phone on the table grabing the remote turning to spongebob as Leo and Crystal came in.

"Did you behave well while we were gone Alice." Leonard ask me.

"Sure i have. I've been good that the neighbors didn't heard me throwing a party." I respond crossing my arms over my chest. " Anything else you want to ask me brother."

"Nope. But i do like to say good girl for you to behave very good." Leo pets Alice head smiling goofy.

Slapping his hand away from my blood color hair brushing it with my fingers since he mess it up. "Im not a freakin dog!" I snapped. "Besides did you find a ice pack for meh swell up back here." I pointed at my back.

"Right here." Crystal responded in a singing voice holding a plastic pharmacy bag. "It wasn't easy for stallment there who can't make up his mind which ice pack is more durable."

"There were different kinds of ice packs and they seem more better than one another." Leo said defensively.

"Whatever Leo. We got the ice pack which is good enough for ice to hold and reduce the swelling of Alice disgusting back." She said happy go lucky walking to the kitchen.

Alice giggles when a sharp pain stun her back stopping her moment. Soon whimpering of that a throbbing sinsation occurs in her head.

Leonard rush towards his staggering sister." You ok sis. Need help up stairs?" He went to Alice shoulders as she whips her head facing him with a harden look. Her pupils had slits glaring at the shock older brother.

"Im fine." She said in a dangerous tone. Leonard removed his hands off his seething demonic sister.

Blinking her pupils return normal realizing she snap at her brother just for worrying."Sorry Leo. Just let me be alone for a while." Alice ascends upstairs entering her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Crystal come out the kitchen holding the ice pack fill with ice." What happen?"

"Alice. Her temper is more worst than yesterday." Leonard said to Crystal.

"Well then. Once you are done proving things do me a favor and go get the other medicine that Dr. Sammer included us." She said walking up the stairs leaving Leonard alone.

Leonard shook his head focusing on getting the medicine for Crystal sake and her sarcastic remarks." Girls. You cannot understand them." He left the living room going to the bathroom which was on the second floor of the house.

Night falls in for the day and I was watching the bright moon glimmers throughtout the night sky. Staying up after eleven but read manga and watch anime on my laptop to keep me busy.

"Can't wait until my back heals. Hurts like hell." I said rolling on my side.

"Feeling ok now Alice." Crystal asks rolling me onto my stomach puting the ice pack on my back again.

"Not even close. My back is moving a lot more often than usual a few hours ago." I sighed boredly.

"Hm, i thought so." My sister assumed.

Listening to Crystal theories Alice eyes became sharp which like they wanted to pop out her head. Clutching her bed sheets tightly her back moves wildly.

Hearing the yelling of my sister calling Leo to fetch warm water as she wraps a bandage thickly around her thumb. "Bite my thumb so you don't bite your tounge or anything." She said panick in her voice.

Trusting my sister i bite down hard into her thumb causing her to flinch enduring the pain. Suddenly the back stretches spliting tender flesh open as blood seeps out onto the bed.

Screams echos from Alice mouth peircing the ears of Crystal when wings finally spreads out sprinkling blood splatters everywhere in the room. Even Crystal got her share of the blood too.

Releasing her bite grip off the girl's thumb Alice body became numb and heavy feeling the intense pain build up inside. Dropping on the bed pass out Crystal head still rings of the high pitch screams.

"So much...blood." Crystal barely say. Sweat ran down her head as Leonard came in with a bucket helping her up off the floor.

"I'll take the room while you clean Alice wings." Leonard suggested.

"Fair enough." Crystal agrees wetting a cloth cleaning the blood on Alice's limp wings and Leo started wiping the room walls.

Morning shines waking Leonard and Crystal who were still in Alice's room from last night. Their clothes cover in blood, Alice blood if you rather put it since its her blood.

Both quietly left the room leaving the sleeping girl in peace without making a sound to disturb.

"Need a shower." They both say at once parting ways.

After a good long shower of washing the dried blood they had breakfast unaware the smell woke up Alice.

"She's awake now." Leo said drinking his orange juice. "Give this to her so she won't go to the trouble falling down the stairs." He held out a plate with eggs, tiny pancakes, and toast sprinkle with cinnomin with grape jelly spread on it.

"Alrighty Leo." Crystal grabs the plate and went upstairs to Alice's room knocking in the process." I brought you some breakfast sis."

A yawn escapes from the wide awake girl." Great. Bring it in sis." She said letting out another big yawn.

Opening the door seeing her sister kicking her legs back and forth still wearing her torn bloody night clothes and a good clear visual of her batty wings.

"Here you go. Your favorite meal in the morning." Alice took the plate from Crystal and ate like a animal.

Enjoying how perfectly he cooked i finish my plate setting on the bed." Will these wings go away." I asked Crystal frowning.

"Yeah. Soon enough the pain lift up once you retract your wings inside ya." She explains. "Now you have wings like me and Leo. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't have demon wings as other demons does."

"Wait! So your saying that you and Leo hide the fact you both kept that from me!" I practically yelled angry and she nodded.

"You was a late bloomer until last night giving birth to delicate wings like our kind. But not reach the perfect age to become immortal yet." She winks and I thought it was creepy that she wink at me.

"Can we end the conversation about puburty. Hearing anymore of this will scar me for life." I said stretching the tired mucseles.

Crystal pick up the empty plate and said." Okay. After i put this in the sink get ready to work on retracting those wings." She smiled showing her teeth.

Alice gulped knowing it will be painful when they came out of her tender back.

Pain surge throughout my whole body because of those two flappers finally able to get them inside. Crystal coaching wasn't even supportive due to constant interuptions of me concentrating .

My hair and eyes change like they were before, yellow orbs and black hair with natural red highlights. I get to wear more better clothes than the skimpy ones that show my darkish blue bruise of mine.

"Now this is comfortable clothes for me wear." I wore a light blue seamless cami, short blue jeans, and some digi convers sneakers. Hair was pull into a ponytail with elastic hair tie behind.

"Make sure you be home by five or else." Leonard warned me.

"Kay!" I agree snatching my panda purse off the counter and ran out the door.

Quietness floats around the house when Leonard broke the silent moment." We need to follow her if any hunters knows who she actually is."

"No worries Leo. I got that covered." Crystal said holding a device in her hand." I manage to sneak one in Alice purse before she left."

He stares at his sister for a brief moment."You are really a sneaky girl aren't you." Leo said amused.

"Damn right i am." She agree jumping on Leonard piggy back style." Come on and lets go out too."

The boy had the urge to face palm but instead he groans."May be it is good to go out a bit. Staying in here longer will pack a punch so yeah its a good idea for us to be out."

"Now your talking my kind!" Crystal energetically say sliding off his back." Lets go!" She drags Leonard by the wrist out the house marching proudly.

**There you have it. The panda purse is true I have one that caught my eye at Wal-Mart during spring break a few months back. Until then for chapter four hoping there isn't a crowd of angry people holding pitchforks and torches at Alice and me hugging her scare like hell.**


	4. Up-Date Hold Up

**Demonic Diaries Chapter Up-Date Hold Up**

**Sorry i didn't have enough time to post any chapters a lot lately because of writing another story, school has just started this week, lazy most of the time with no juice to type in the chapters. I have no idea when I have plenty of time to finish the fourth chapie of Demonic Diaries on the computer since im busy with Pop-Up Ads Sucks which i mostly got over three chapters complete.**

**Expecting the next chapter around next month probably if i get the chance not jumping into computer crashes, homework, housework, and someone else is using the computer.**

**IPX: *sighs* I'll never know when Demonic Diaries fourth chapie will be release**

**Alice: Well you better post the chapter soon or i have to take away all your Hello Kitties**

**IPX: If you do i'll tell Crystal not to buy no more honey dews for you**

**Alice: ...Damnit!**

**IPX: *grins evily***

**Leonard: Come on Alice. Give the author a break. She's booked up for the time being so lets get going before Crystal throws a fit.**

**IPX: Yes. Go with brother Leo and don't show up until i post the chapie alrighty!**

**Alice: *glares at IPX* Fine! Lets go already Leo.**

**Leonard: Fine by me.**

**IPX: Seriously. My oc character got to work on her issues. Even i have issues. **


	5. Chapter 4: Blood Lust

**Finally! Chapter Four uploaded and partly skim over before posting. Ignore if i made any spell errors and dumb or doesn't make sense sentences. Enjoy the spit take or some kind of crap i don't know.**

Chapter Four: Blood Lust

_Dear Diary,_

_Everynight i started to have strange dreams about the raid and innocent demons being murder by hunters. It feels like im connected to something but i still want answers since i became half demon. Am i really going to find the person who is responsible taking away mom and dad? Please let the day come so i can face whoever done it._

Its been a week after Alice's maturity stage and everyone was glad to have the Yamichi's presence at Hawford Academy. Also it was almost time for the school festival before studentsare out for the summer break. Only five days left to prepare for the big day.

" A cafe?" Alice question tilting her head.

"Uh huh. Pretty easy right." Bella said." Besides i have already plan the whole idea two months ago."

"Two months of planning our class final activity. I have to say im too lazy to do things dealing with big celebrations."

Bella blushed by Alice's comment." T-Thank you!"

"So Bella. Did you decided the name of the classroom cafe?" I asked her elbows prop on my desk.

"Yep! The cafe's name is Fairytale. Where the princesses are maids and the princes are butlers." She answered happily with sparkles in her eyes.

Alice sweat dropped

"And the uniforms will be." I began then waited for Bella to finish my sentence.

"Oh. Everyone costumes will be different but in the same length." Alice nods clearly understanding what Bella is saying.

"Costumes are made, flyers printed and copy, decorations chosen, and students from cultinary arts help us with the food."

"Done and prepared!" she chirped.

"Well see you tommorow Bella." Alice waved goodbye backpack on shoulders.

Leaving the classroom I ran into Jacob.

"Going home Alice." He ask me as i stare into his eyes.

"Uh. Yeah. The only place to go when school day ends." I replied moving a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Right you are Alice." Jacob pokes Alice cheeks playfully. "Can't wait to see you in a princess outfit."

The girl sighs in annoyance.

" obessive because of me wearing a princess maid uniform." Alice said on the verge to choke him to death.

He stops poking my face." Because, no matter what you wear it really turns me on."

A faint blush dusted across her face and Jacob smiled.

"N-not true!" I said defensivly. 'Holy crap! Am im blushing and stuttering! Do i have feelings for Jacob!'

"Oh it is so true Alice. It's written all over your face." Jacob pointed out the obvious.

Alice face darkens redder." Is not!" I retorted crossing my arms." Blah! Forget it! I'm going home." I stomp off puffing steam from my head and ears.

'Serriously dude. Everytime Jacob comes buggin me he always does that. And why did i blush? Am i becoming attracted to that human boy?

Shaking my head from my questionate thoughts i walk home without brother and sister. For the next four days to be exact.

"What do you mean there are demons posing as students at Hawford Academy father! I haven't seen any kids acting suspisously throughout the school year!" Aron exclaimed mad.

"Apparently you didn't look good enough son." Aron's father respond harsh. "The Fireson Family depends on demonic blood to extend our life span and was able to cure little Jacob from his illness."

Aron clentched his fist almost drawing blood.

"Demons have wander around here for many centuries till current day. Co existing with us humans."

"And what that suppose to mean father."

"I mean that certain demons carries pure immortal blood. Blood that we capture years ago from their special event about something."

"That was years ago father. We didn't know what clan they were."

"Who cares about the clan Aron. All we care about us living longer." He spat at his son. "It seem i gone off topic. Now, i want your crew to check any suspisous students during those last few days of school left." He ordered Aron.

"Of course father. Me and my team will find them and bring them back to the facility."

Aron leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

"Excellent my son. Do not fail me again." The man lights up a cigar puffiing smoke.

"Must. Go. To. Sleep." Alice yawn fishing out house keys.

Opening the door Crystal tackles her into a hug. "I was so worried that you got lost Alice!" She cried dramatic.

Alice pushes weeps alot away entering the household. What really made Alice feel weird that Crystal was grinning.

"Why are you grinning sis?" Alice ask creep out.

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"A special somebody is here who shown up unexpectantly in the house when me and Leo came back from after school activites." Crystal cover her mouth not letting the giggles escape.

Confusement gravitates Alice. "So who is this special person Crystal." She emphasized motioning her fingers.

"You'll see." She pushes Alice throught the living room.

Coming to the living room yellow eyes spot a woman with pure white hair, tan skin and blood color eyes resting on the couch.

"Welcome home Alice." The woman greeted and the girl's eyes widen like dinner plates.

"Grandma!" Alice ran to her grandmother's arms with a hug.

Grandmother Madeline Carter. Has the apprearance of a woman in her twenties who lived over thousands of years. The oldest woman on my mom side of the family that carries immortality blood.

Sometimes grandmother Madeline be a bit cheery when it comes to lastest fashion, makeup and sweets. A few years back long time ago a random dude just called her fat by how many strawberry cakes she been eating. Don't know the real story of Madeline's veiw but the man suffer serious injuries from her beat downs. The last time she vist was one year after the raid.

"How's my little angel been doing." Madeline pinches Alice cheeks. Already been poke by Jacob dumb self.

"Angel? You mean demon, right." I critizied giving her a "really now" look at her.

"I know what i meant Alice dear." She judged releasing her granddaughter's face. "I heard that Hawford Academy is celebrating some event if im correct."

Alice nods for yes. "Only a few days left until the grand opening. Anyway im gonna read some fanfiction."

I ran upstairs when Crystal said something very embarassing," Is it yaio fanfiction." Crystal said in a suspious voice and Alice blushed.

"No!" I quicky responded.

Once Alice was out of site Crystal face became serious.

"Okay grandmother. Why are you really here." Crystal crosses her arms glaring at Madeline.

"I came here because of my sweet grandchlidren." She said nonchalant.

"Cut the lies grandmother. We know something wrong flying around here dealing with fresh blood spilled." Leonard intervenes, eyes narrowed.

A brief second flies until Madeline answers. " I know who attacked us on that night." Her voice said coldly.

Leo and Crystal demonic eyes widen." Who is it?!" They exclaim shock and furious.

Five seconds pass as Madeline say," David Fireson."

Jacob steps inside of his familt home only to be greeted by Aron.

"Had fun planning your class activity." Aron asked his brother monotone. Jacob scowled clentched fist.

"Can you just leave me alone Aron. I do not need to be babysit by you and your crew." He storm passing by Aron but he grabs his arm.

Brothers had a stare off when Jacob yank his arm back glaring dangerously at him. Jacob walks away leaving his older brother behind.

"The demonic blood must be kickin in. All those years of demon inside his veins, he must becoming one of them. But not flesh and blood completely." Aron thought subconsiously.

The younger boy waltz into the kitchen hate boiling in him. "Make no damn sense at all! I know Aron and Dad is hiding something from me. Got the feeling its big too." Jacob said to himself chugging a glass of orange juice. "Why do i have the taste of blood in my mouth?"

**Finally done on a free day! What took so long was i finish the whole written chapter of my hetalia fanfic soon to be type and starting a new story. Since i a senior on high school, more hard homework, classwork and trying to avoid my use to be friend by changing my schedule. Good thing i have senior dissmissal for the whole semester. For heads up, if anyone of ya come down here in my state and school you will regret it.**

**~See ya all soon!~**


	6. Chapter 5: Secret Reveal

Chapter Five: Secret Reveal

The day has come for our school festival and everybody activities shown brightness and attraction. Open to all people and students throughout the day.

Worst part is that hunters are roaming around the area as students, Aron's crew to be correct.

"Did he really say there are demons tresspasssing the academy?" A girl with golden brown hair and green eyes said, glancing at her manicure finger nails.

"Yes, Skylar. My father was certaintly told me. Somehow they snuck in Howard Academy since the year began." Aron replied to his group.

"Lets go get them right now!" The orange head suggested hyperactive." I'v been dying to catch one."

Aron gave the boy a dark glare.

"No need to be hasty Logan. We have plenty of time to catch them before the day ends."

"But i really want to start now." Logan whined childishly.

"Will you just shut up!" The blonde hair girl shouted scaring Logan. "All you do is whine and complain. Can't you act like normal people."

Logan narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am normal Zoey! You and your stuck up adittude need to change. All you do is bitch about other people nature is below maturity." Zoey grinded her teeth and fist ready to punch Logan in the face.

"Enough!" Aron yelled stoping the fueding teenagers." Horse playing between you two will slow us down with our mission. Hear that i though that both of you were ellgible to be on my team."

Logan and Zoey look away from each other arms crossed. Skylar sighed facepalming while Aron held the bridge of his nose.

"This is ridiculous." Alice said eyeing the classroom full of people. She was dressed as cinderella maid outfit.

"Aw, come on Alice. It ain't that bad with all the customers coming in here like there is no tomorrow." Jacob said. Alice poke out her bottom lip." Have you ever deal with a mob of people Jacob." She question him cutting her eyes at him.

"No. Have you?" He anwsers and question Alice back.

"Only a few times with my old job. Which is destroyed, never return there." She responds turning her gaze back front.

What is Alice is referring to La'te Brew when a bomb was set. Once it exploded many people were injure just because a rival business. Competing who is more attractive.

Humans are so stupid now in days. Before time they were well behave.

Alice nodded. "Yup. I escape with no injuries."

"How is that even possible for you to survive without a stratch." Jacob became suspisous of her." And also i want to ask you about your eyes. They seem to be more brighter when you came back from being sick."

Alice became nervous. He was getting close to her secret of her being a demon. "What are you talking about Jacob."

"Are you hiding something from me Alice?" Her eyes widen. "You are hiding something is you."

"No!" She objected. "Why would i hide somthing from you when we aren't going together!" Alice walks away from him angry and mostly concern if her finds out she is a demon.

Jacob felt gulity coming on to her with random questions yet he cares for her so much.

Many people stare or catch a glimpse of grandmother Madeline, whispering and commenting to each other how attractive and beautiful she was.

"She is so pretty." A girl said.

"I wish i had her figure." Another girl spoke.

"That lady is hot!" A boy or student commplented.

"I wonder who she is?" A third girl asked herself.

Madeline ignores the humans comments and came up to a cotton candy stand. She asks for a blue fluffy sugar on a stick when Aron pass by her.

Both human and demon glare at one another of their eyes.

"Aron Fireson. The son of David. The one who took my daughter from me and her children." She mentally thought nibbling onto her blue cotton candy.

"That was a lot of work." Crystal said yawning.

"You mean scaring people in our huanted classroom, yes." Leo mention sitting next to Crystal.

**To let you know Crytstal was dressed as a ghost or spirit and Leonard was a vampire.**

"How many hours do we got left. Cause im about to explode." Complained Cyrstal fanning herself from being hot.

Leo checked his digital watch on his wrist. "No hours but ten minutes remaining Crystal."

Crystal sighs heavily.

"I have a bad feeling tonight's party." Leo brought up the subject.

"What do you mean by that." Crytsal asked concern.

"I mean that we know Aron and his goons are demon hunters like his father. And he's the one who raided the gathering years ago." Leonard face harden. "Plus Alice doesn't know yet who Jacob really is."

Crystal though for a moment. "Which means that Jacob is consider a threat to us and Alice."

Leonard didn't respond.

"Guess that is a yes i suppose." The ghostly demon said.

Minutes of waiting a student or leader of this activity told Crystal and Leonard they are done for today.

Glad of their final break they remove their costumes and makeup/face paint from skin and body. Both exit the dark room into the light which burn Crystal eyes.

"Want to check out all the classes before the night party." Crystal decided smiling.

Leonard thought for a moment if he wanted to check on Alice or enjoy the rest of the day with fun.

"How about we vist Alice so all of us can vist the classes together." He suggested carefully.

"Great! Lets fo now or we won't have enough time! Crystal grabs Leonard's wrist dragging him again for the third time.

Bella closed the Fairytale cafe since the shortageof sweets so everyone went off to enjoy themselves of the last day.

A hour left until the party, Alice went up to the academy roof gazing at the naerly dark sky.

"I knew you would be up here." Jacob said and Alice blush face looking straight ahead.

"What do you want now. If its dealing with secrets no." Alice said harshly.

Jacob sighed. "I wanted to apoligize about eariler. To tell you the truth i was worried of you eversince." He stands next to Alice eyes gaze at the sky.

"Eversince what?" Alice tilted her head.

"When you were out sick. I was thinking only on you if you'll be alright." He gave a serene expression.

Alice raise a brow. "I don't get what your saying Jacob. Why would you be thinking of me." She say not computing with his meanings.

"Because i love you." He confessed and Alice eyes widen in shock when his lips connect to hers as the fireworks started.

They broke apart looking at each other eyes deeply. Alice felt like fainting while Jacob smiles.

"Thats proof of my feelings towards you Alice. I have liked you since the school year began." Alice couidn't speak no bit. Light tints of red color her cheeks.

Suddenly the door of the roof slams open alarming them. It was Aron.

Jacob face turns into a scowl. "Aron. Tell me why are you here." He demanded furious to his brother.

Aron points at Alice and said," I came here to seize the demon."

Alice yellow eyes widen in fear. ' How does he know im a demon! No one in this school knows!'

"Demon?" Jacob question glancing back at Alice then face his brother."Are you nuts! Alice is no demon!" He spat back.

"No im not nuts. Its the truth Jacob. Alice Yamichi along with her brother and sister are demons." Aron said glaring at Alice who eyes narrowed.

"Your lying! Alice is not a demon! And why are you calling her that!?" Jacob voice harden.

Alice clentched her fist unable to keep her secret." He speaks the truth Jacob."

The bluenett glance back at the girl again confuse." Speaks what truth? Alice what are you talking about."

The demon averted her eyes from the boy." The truth is im not human. Thats why i didn't want no one to discover my real identity. Since Aron brought up the subject, i have no choice but to kill him." Alice eyes glow brighter pupils shaping in to de onic slitsand her two tone hair change crimson red.

Jacob was speechless wittnessing the girl he confessed change her apperance. "No way." He said quietly when his brother pull out a gun. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Im doing father a favor brother of mine. Capturing her so our people can do some test on dear Alice." He answer not breaking eye contact on Alice. He pulled the trigger hiding the nosie from the fireworks.

The bullets fires at Alice, unexpectantly Leonard came and caught the bullet in his hand. He drops the tiny silver compound then glared at Aron with demonic eyes.

"I can see you escape the ambush Leonard." Aron mocked him yet Leo wasn't faze by it.

"Damn well i did. They were a pain in me and Crystal asses. Right this minute they're gonna cross to the other side soon." Leo grins while Aron scowled.

Few seconds later Crystal appears on the roof." Sorry im late Leo. Had to knock them out so they won't wake up." She said with demonic eyes."But deep gashes and broken bones, pretty smart way of you."

Leonard smile."Anyway, how about we put Aron here to sleep like his pals." He planned.

"That would not be necessary Leo." Alice stopped him darkly." I have a better idea." She quickly step behind Aron and bit him on the neck.

Returning back to Leo and Crystal, Aron fell to the ground twitching and blood seeping out the two holes made. Jacob watched what she did, mentally scared. He looks over where Alice and her sibblings were giving a uninterested stare at him.

"Lets go before the bastard wakes up." Alice said turning her back from Jacob.

"What about the brother, Alice." Crystal ask her sister.

"Nothing. He has done no threat to us." She replied monotonlessly." The only thing we need focus on is leaving."

Crystal and Leonard bowed before their sister."As you wish our sister."

The three demons sprouted their wings jumping off the academy roof flying ioto the night sky.


	7. Chapter 6: Return to the Society

**Sorry for the long wait demonic readers, mostly i was doing is school work, now about to study for my US Government exam this monday coming and mainly layzing around.**

**This is my shortest chapter i have ever made in this story...Ever! So see if i can post another soon.**

Chapter Six: Return to the Society

Serveral hours ahs passed going back to my real home. The Red Moon Society, where i was born, raised, and have friends that i left behind. Eversince that night party on our last day of school i remember my first kiss and the confession of Jacob. I also found out that his father is the one who raided the grand meeting night years ago. It made my blood boil of how grandmother Madaline, Crystal and Leonard kept that from me.

"We're here." Madaline spoke breaking the silent in the car as Leo pass through the gates of Red Moon Society.

The society was one state away from Calador located in a hidden town in the thick mist. Wooded area away from humans which they cannot enter the mist. The place is more populated during the afternoon and sometimes night but not tonight.

Leonard rides to a mansion, our home which was empty for years. All four demons got out the car staring at the quiet structure.

"Its been a long time and end up seeing this place again." Crystal said with a smile as her head became flooded with memories.

Alice stayed quiet, keeping her thoughs to herself.

Walking through the creeky gates then enter the mansion in total darkness colors the inside. Couldn't see anything but black.

"Ugh, So pitch black." The white haired mutter in disgust. Clapping her hands twice the light flicker on.

Everything was still in their place including the giant paintings of Hannah and Arnold. The decease mother and father of the Yamichi childrens.

"Im going to bed." Alice said sadly going up the stairs recollecting directions where her old room was.

Both Leonard and Crystal felt guilty of hiding the fact that Jacob's father killed their parents. And him alone, the spawn of David the murder of demons who done nothing to humans except live among together.

"Do not worry my grands. Alice will face the truth and needs time to be alone to think." Madaline assured her grand kids.

"I hope so. After what happen involving Jacob into our affairs with the Firesons past decisions." Crystal bit her bottom lip in fustration.

Leonard place a hand on his sister's shoulder getting her attention."It's not your fault Crystal. It is none of our faults on tonight's shocking event. Everyone makes mistakes. So be patient. Alice will come out of her shell soon enough." He said in a understandable way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Standing outside my room door as i grip the knob turning it right. The first thing that came to sight is violet color wall paint, carpet and bed.

"Still the same on the day i left the society." I mumured. Entering i sat down on my soft bed feeling the pure cotton and expensive fabric.

Going over to my drawer i pulled out a cream night gown. Surprisingly it fits me perfectly. Pulling the short chain of the lamp cutting off the lights and slide into bed.

"Why does this had to happen to me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Told ya it was a shorty! Until next time or a long time. Not sure but see ya!**


End file.
